1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for liquid materials and, more specifically, semiliquid type materials.
2. The Prior Art
The phrase, semiliquid materials, is defined herein to mean those materials which will flow or pour under the action of gravity alone and also those materials which will flow under the pressures obtainable by the structure of the present invention. Semiliquid materials such as toothpaste, shampoo, hand creme, detergents, hand cleaners, and the like are commercially available in a wide variety of containers. These containers include tubes, jars, bottles, and the like and constitute a storage, access, and handling problem due to the various shapes and configurations for the containers.
Numerous dispensing devices are available, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,286,875; 1,447,400; 1,607,501; and 2,788,158. Various other devices accommodate collapsible tubes for dispensing toothpaste, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 971,818; 2,762,525; 2,937,790; 3,172,569; and 3,241,721.
In view of these various dispensers, what is needed is a relatively uncomplicated dispensing apparatus for dispensing semiliquid material wherein the material is readily accessible. As a further convenience, the dispenser should be wall-mountable and readily accommodate recharging and, advantageously, accommodate interchangeability of materials to be dispensed therefrom. Such an invention is disclosed herein.